The Jasper Revolution
by Dima02
Summary: Based on the real story of the French Revolution. Raised from birth as an Alpha, Kate now commands the palace guards of Jasper. Despite growing up in the opulence, her keen senses are not blinded to the poverty of the Omega wolves.
1. Intro

**The Jasper Revolution**

"Revolution is an idea that has found its bayonets."

~ Napoleon Bonaparte, French Emperor

The French Revolution was a time of massive social upheavals in French and European history. It was also a time of bloodshed and progress. There is no single event in European history that can rival it. However, the French Revolution wasn't just about the Bastille and the guillotine; the French Revolution was a complex process that took many years to shape. The events of my fanfiction, the Jasper Revolution, are historically based on the events of French Revolution and those leading up to it. Although some events have been slightly altered, I will try to maintain historical accuracy and present the French Revolution in an appealing and entertaining way. Conveniently published on July 14, 2011, the 222nd anniversary of the storming of the Bastille, I guarantee you that this fanfiction will be unlike anything you've ever seen before. Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you the first fanfiction combining the French Revolution, elements of _Lady Oscar_ and _Alpha and Omega_. Behold! It's the Jasper Revolution. (I do not own _Alpha and Omega, Lady Oscar,_ or any of the characters)


	2. The Destiny of Kate

**Chapter 1: The Destiny of Kate**

"Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny."

~ Unknown

No wolf in Jasper National Park could have foreseen the turbulent times ahead. It was a time of ebullience and rapture. Jasper National Park always used to be engulfed in endless warfare, especially between the Eastern and Western wolf packs. With great strength and numbers, the packs fought over each and every matter. The situation took a turn for the worst after a caribou shortage in the East. But realizing that such conflicts only benefited other packs and caribou, the leader of the Western Pack, Winston, proposed a peace treaty to Tony, leader of the Eastern Pack—Winston's daughter, Kate, would marry Tony's son, Garth, and unite the packs. However, this was not to be. Kate and Garth both married their true loves—Humphrey and Lilly respectively. Still, despite the social differences between alphas and omegas, the packs were united.

Tony was elected to be the head of the new pack—the Grand Alpha, as the wolves called it, despite his old age. Lilly was bestowed the rank of Alpha and stayed by Garth's side. All the wolves were enraptured. They hoped that the marriage would bring peace and food. All their problems were soon to be solved—or so they thought. To honor the marriage and show their enthusiasm, the wolves built an entirely new palace for them. With the help of ice, an abandoned human double-decker passenger train car was painstakingly dragged into the valley. It was actually a part of the Via Rail's No.4 train, the passenger train involved in the Hinton train collision of 1986. The wolves decorated the rusted car with leaves and flowers. Marcel called the new palace "Versailles" after the palace in France. However, had he known the events that happened in France or what lie ahead, he would have probably chosen a different name. But the name stuck, and it was strangely appropriate, considering the amount of luxury that manifested. The inside of the train car was decorated with all sorts of luxuries—photos carelessly disposed by humans, leaves and flowers arranged into various intricate patterns, and even two old chairs that were dumped at the side of a road. The new palace was located near a cave of Howling Rock, the cave itself being an extension of the palace. From the palace, one could see both the mountains above and the valley below. The new "royal couple" (as Paddy called it), the heirs to the title of Grand Alpha, lived a life of luxury.

What about Kate and Humphrey? Well, Humphrey declined the title of Alpha. He was determined to stay a fun-loving Omega. They lived together in the Kate's den along with Winston and Eve. Relationships between them have always remained the same, but Kate never gave up the title of Alpha either. The couple was referred to as Alpha and Omega. Their adventures and unique status gave them fame throughout Alberta.

**Howling Rock, near Versailles Palace**

The moonlight howl was being held at Howling Rock. Ever since the unification of the two packs just a few weeks ago, Howling Rock has been an even livelier place. Wolves from all over Alberta and British Columbia gathered here to enjoy the splendid atmosphere and company of others. Winston, who was travelling to Versailles to meet Tony, was approached by two Alpha females he has never met before. Based on their looks, they were from a pack further down south, perhaps in Waterton Lakes National Park. The two Alpha females paused to look at him.

"How surprising!" one of them exclaimed. "It's Winston himself."

Winston smiled and nodded.

"Eh?" the other turned around and looked at Winston, "Ah, it is!"

"Hey, Winston," the first Alpha asked enthusiastically, "did you bring Kate with you tonight?"

"I heard she was really beautiful," the second Alpha said. "I was looking forward to meeting her and her mate tonight. I've always wanted to meet this couple."

"Well," Winston replied uneasily, "Well, they're together back at my den somewhere. Right now…"

**Kate's Den**

"Give it up, Humphrey," Kate yelled playfully, "you'll never beat me." Kate pounced on Humphrey, only to have Humphrey cleverly dodge the blow. The two were enjoying a game of roughhouse. It was good practice for hunting and fighting. The goal of the game was to attack the opponent without actually doing any harm.

Humphrey turned around and charged at Kate. "Aren't you supposed to show up at the moonlight howl today?" Humphrey asked, trying to distract Kate and win the game.

"But I'm having so much fun here," Kate replied, charging back at Humphrey. The two wolves were charging at full speed against each other. But just before colliding, Kate jumped up into the air and did a flip off of the wall. Humphrey was too shocked to respond effectively. Kate came down on Humphrey's back, and used her paw to strike Humphrey's right shoulder. Humphrey's front left leg collapsed under the blow, and he rolled on his back—an easy target. Kate placed her paw on Humphrey's chest and put her jaws around Humphrey's throat. She smiled at her helpless "target".

"Well, Humphrey," Kate said with an exhausted smile, "It looks like I won again."

"Okay, you won," Humphrey admitted, struggling to catch his breath. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Alpha school," Kate responded with a smile. "Humphrey, you've gotten worse." She jumped off Humphrey's chest, did a back flip, and landed back onto the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Humphrey asked, "Well, let's have a rematch. I won't let you get away so easily this time."

"Let's go," Kate responded with a smile.

**Inside Versailles Palace**

"Grand Alpha," Hutch announced in a booming voice, "Alpha Winston has arrived."

Tony was already facing the door and looked pleased to see Winston.

"It's been a while, Winston," Tony said, "Come here." Winston slowly approached Tony.

"Concerning your long-standing request about the Commander of the Versailles Guards," Tony stated, "I believe you know that my nephew, Jerome, is also nominated as a candidate. But I don't play favors here."

"I hear that he is a good fighter," Winston stated. Before the unification of the packs, Jerome was a name feared by the Western Pack. He was one of the best fighters—and strongest Alphas—in the Eastern Pack. "Still, my daughter, Kate, is second to none."

Tony smiled. "How about a match with Jerome and whoever wins gets the post?"

"That'd be great."

"I have high expectations for having Kate as the Commander. I want her to guard exquisitely over the royal couple and protect them."

Winston's eyes opened wide. This was a golden opportunity. Seeing the expression on Winston's face, Tony smiled and continued, "The match will be held at noon tomorrow in front of Versailles. Be sure to show up on time."

**Kate's Den (ten minutes later)**

It was almost midnight when Winston returned to his den. Humphrey was out log-sledding with his puphood friends, and Eve was busy hunting. Kate was the only one in the den. Winston slowly told Kate the deal he made with Tony.

"What do you think, Kate?" Winston asked, "The newly-formed Versailles guards need a new leader, and there is no duty more renowned than this one. You'll have to win a match with Jerome, but I have no worries about that. You fought well in Alpha School."

Kate's expression did not change. It remained calm and stolid. Humphrey was out sledding with his friends, and Eve was away hunting. "I don't want to babysit my sister."

"What!" Winston yelled, shocked by Kate's response.

"I just don't want to babysit my sister. That's all." Kate began to walk outside the cave. She wasn't scared of Jerome, and she wasn't lazy. She just simply didn't want to babysit Lilly. Deep in her heart, Kate held some contempt for Lilly. Kate loved Lilly as her sister, and she approved of her marriage with Garth. However, Kate disapproved of the fact that Lilly, an untrained Alpha, would one day lead the pack. Lilly was untrained, innocent, and relatively carefree. She had a sweet personality, but she frequently dithered over decisions and was always ready to be convinced by the last wolf she walked to—not the best qualities for the leader of one of the most powerful packs in Canada.

Winston ran forward to catch up to Kate. "Kate, this is a very important job. The match is at noon tomorrow. Keep in mind that even Grand Alpha will be there. Kate? Are you listening? Kate?"

Kate walked outside the cave into the moonlight. She quickly disappeared into the darkness. Winston did not chase after her, knowing that he'll never catch up.

**Versailles Palace (the next day)**

A large crowd was gathered in front of Versailles Palace. Nearly everyone who Winston knew was there. The Versailles Guards sat in a line, carefully guarding the entrance to Versailles. A military drumbeat was made by banging rocks together. Everyone watched in anticipation of the roughhouse match.

"Sir," Hutch reported to Winston, "There are more than six hundred of us gathered here right now. More are en route. This will be the largest gathering in Jasper since the unification of the packs. We still have 30 minutes before the match begins. Kate is nowhere to be found. Are you sure she's coming?"

"I think so," Winston replied with a hesitant voice. "No, I'm sure that she's coming." Winston took up a more defiant tone. "She is definitely coming."

_I never thought that they'll be so many people here,_ Winston thought to himself, _Hurry up, Kate, hurry up._

**A small road to Versailles**

Two wolves were slowly headed in the direction of Versailles Palace. They were Jerome and his servant. Jerome was a young Alpha wolf, but he was still a bit older than Kate. He looked like a cross between Garth and Humphrey. He was about the size of Garth, but he had light gray fur of Humphrey and long and flowing manes. He almost looked like an "Alpha version" of Humphrey, although the two were easily distinguishable. He was the only gray Alpha in the Eastern Pack. Also, perhaps as a testimony to his skill, his body bears no scars from his numerous fights. His servant, an Omega, resembled a deeper-colored version of Mooch with finer features.

"Jerome," the servant stated with a worried look, "it's almost time."

"No need to worry," Jerome stated in a cool, deep voice, "We are almost there."

"You don't seem to like it," the servant noticed.

"Of course not. Fighting a girl is nothing to be proud of. Why do I have to attain the position in such a dishonorable manner?"

His servant nodded but said nothing. As the two rounded the top of a hill, they noticed something. There was a tan wolf sleeping under a tree ahead of them. The two males slowed down, careful not to make any noise that would disrupt the sleeping wolf.

But just as they were about to pass the sleeping wolf, she opened her eyes and sat up. It was Kate.

"I've been waiting for you, Jerome," Kate stated in a low voice, "I'm Kate, your opponent for the match today."

Jerome's eyes opened wide. His ears stood up at attention. "I've only heard rumors, but you're indeed beautiful. Let's hurry up then. There are plenty of Omegas out there eagerly waiting to see your face." Jerome continued walking, only to be stopped by Kate's calling.

"Wait, Jerome," she called out, "I don't want to be the Commander of the Versailles Guards."

"Really?" Jerome responded with delight. He could hardly believe his good luck. His opponent was forfeiting the fight. "That's a wise choice. I'll tell the judges that you have forfeited."

"But I'm not quitting because I'm afraid of you. I want to prove myself at the least. Let's have a match here."

Jerome and his servant both laughed at the idea, but Jerome full-heartedly accepted it.

"Ah, how can I deny such a beautiful face?" Jerome said with his eyes closed, "If you wish, we can do the match here. But how can I possibly point my teeth at your beautiful face?" But when Jerome opened his eyes, he realized that he was starring straight at Kate's pointy teeth.

"What are you doing to my master?" Jerome's servant demanded, growling at Kate, "Get away from him."

"I see where this is going," Jerome stated with a laugh, "We Alphas have a source of pride. This is the only way of protecting it." He took a few steps back. "Sebastian," Jerome called out to his servant, "Go to Versailles. Tell them that we'll be arriving a tad latter than planned." Jerome's servant—Sebastian—didn't need to be told twice. He quickly ran in the direction of Versailles.

"Ready?" Kate asked Jerome. Jerome responded with a nod. Kate let Jerome attack first. He leaped at her, but she managed to deflect the blow with her paw. Jerome tried attacking from the side, but Kate quickly turned to meet the threat. Jerome's energy seemed to be infinite. Kate was dodging all of his attacks, but she was losing ground fast.

"As expected of a female your size," Jerome muttered, "You're so agile." The roughhouse seemed to be a stalemate. But then, Jerome made a fatal error. Determined to strike hard at his opponent, he put all his energy into one last lightning-fast pouncing attack. However, Kate foresaw this move. She lunged at Jerome, who could not change direction mid-air. She rammed him in the chest. He lost control and spin into the ground, momentarily becoming disorientated. Kate leaped onto Jerome's belly and looked down at Jerome's shocked face. Kate couldn't help but smile at another victory.

"Thank you," Kate smiled, "I'm satisfied now. I've never met a more capable opponent." She turned around and walked away.

"Wait," Jerome said, dusting himself off, "This match isn't over yet. Rematch!" With this, Jerome leaped at Kate. Kate dodged again. Kate began to gain respect for Jerome. He was a good and determined warrior. With him in charge, Garth and Lilly would surely be safe.

**Versailles Palace**

Meanwhile, at Versailles, tension was high. Tony, Garth, and Lilly were watching from the roof of Versailles. Winston and Eve, who both sat close to Versailles, could easily see the impatience on Tony's face.

"What's taking them so long?" Tony demanded, knocking his paw on the steel roof of Versailles, "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Kate usually isn't late," Lilly stated in a calm tone.

"Neither is Jerome. Don't worry, Lilly, I'm sure that they're coming," Garth said in a reassuring tone, "As a matter of fact, I hear someone coming now."

Attention turned to the entrance to Howling Rock. However, instead of seeing the lean figures of Kate or Jerome, they saw a chubby and clumsy Omega running towards them. For his size, Sebastian was quite fast. He charged right through the crowd and then through the lined-up Versailles Guards. The guards only managed to stop him just a few feet in front of the entrance of Versailles.

"It's an emergency—a duel," Sebastian shouted, "Kate was waiting for my master and challenged him."

A murmur rumbled from the crowd. Winston saw Tony's bored expression turn into one of anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Winston?" Tony demanded, pointing at Winston from the car, "Why won't see accept this position?"

Hundreds of pairs of eyes concentrated on Winston as he scrambled to find an answer. "Well, um," Winston hesitated, "Eve, can you help me out here? Eve? EVE!"

Eve has already fainted besides him. Winston felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

**Kate's Den (late that afternoon)**

When Winston and Eve got home, Kate could see the disapproval in her parents' faces. They only glanced at her and said nothing. No doubt, Sebastian has told them the story. They had always let Kate choose her own way. Her father even allowed Kate to choose her marriage, despite putting his pack at risk. Her parents were a lot more understanding than most parents. They travelled deep into the dark cave. Kate did feel bad for them, but…

"Pssst, Kate," Humphrey whispered from outside the cave, "Come here."

Having nothing better to do, Kate walked out the cave to meet Humphrey.

"I heard about what happened today. Maybe we can walk together and talk a little," Humphrey suggested.

Kate nodded. The two slowly walked out onto the mountains surrounding Jasper. Just as they watched the sun set, the winds picked up. A flash of lightning zoomed across the sky.

"It's a spring storm," Kate commented. Rain quickly began to fall. Fortunately, there was a tree nearby. Both rushed under the tree."

"It feels great when you're completely immersed in running," Kate said, "But when you suddenly stop and look down at your own feet, you wonder where you're heading to. Has that ever happened to you before? You're probably wondering why I don't take the post as the commander of the Versailles Guards, aren't you?"

"Your parents talked to me about this," Humphrey said, "I understand their concerns. But I didn't want you to restrain your life because of that, so I said nothing." Humphrey waited for a reply, but Kate only looked at him with a sad look.

"It's not just _that_," Kate replied, "somehow, I sense misfortune ahead. The throne of Grand Alpha will only bring misfortune to my playful, carefree, and naïve sister."

"The same applies vice versa."

"I understand my parents' decision. The marriage was desperately needed to secure peace, and the two really do like each other. They do make a good couple, and I'm happy about that. Still…"

"You must consider the security and prosperity of you pack. You're an Alpha—a leader. Without the marriage, we'd probably be still fighting over scraps and bones. There was never a good war or a bad peace."

"But now, the fighting will be within our pack, Humphrey. Fighting my own pack seems a lot worse than fighting some other pack. All wars are follies—very expensive and very mischievous ones, but wars within packs are even worse."

Humphrey nodded but said nothing. _Could Kate actually be right? No, it was impossible. Now that conflict between the packs stopped, food ought to be easier to find. With peace, anything is possible. Kate's just overworking herself. Kate's just… _

"Kate! Humphrey!" a familiar voice yelled below them, "Kate! Humphrey!" Kate and Humphrey leaned over the cliff. It was Hutch! His fur was wet from the rain, and he looked as if he had just sprinted fifty miles.

"Oh, there you are," Hutch said, "Thank goodness that I managed to pick up your scent." Hutch jumped onto a rock and climbed up the cliff. Humphrey helped pull Hutch above the cliff and under the tree.

"Why the hurry?" Humphrey asked.

"I've got good news," Hutch said, still panting from the rapid climb, "Grand Alpha Tony was really upset over the turn of events. But Jerome, who Kate wounded, suggested that Kate is the only one capable of commander of the Versailles Guards. Tony's mind was moved, and he forgave Kate for her offense." Humphrey looked back to catch Kate's reaction. It was one of shock, confusion, and chaos.

"So Kate," Hutch continued, "You're now the commander of the Versailles Guards. It's an order from Grand Alpha. Jerome and I will be your two subordinate officers."

"Hutch," Kate commanded, "Go back and tell Grand Alpha that I'll report for duty tomorrow morning. Ready the guards for an inaugural review."

"Yes, commander," Hutch said, backing off and running back in the direction of Versailles. As he disappeared into the darkness, Humphrey moved next to Kate.

"So, are you actually going to go?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, you can't just evade a direct order from Grand Alpha." Kate replied.

"It's still not too late. Now is the time to become an adventurer again. We can hop on the Canadian Express one day…"

"No, I'm staying no matter what happens. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I'm staying here to protect my pack."

"And I'm staying by your side." Humphrey leaned against Kate.

"Good choice," Kate complimented, "But now, let's get some rest back at the den. The rain stopped."

The two, walking side-by-side, walked back to Kate's den.

That day, Kate and Humphrey both left their puppyhood. They both entered the brave new world of adulthood. Without knowing that a wave of destiny and fate was awaiting her, she boldly ventured out into history. They were both only one-and-a-half-year-old.

So guys, what did you think? The actual events of the French Revolution won't be happening for a while. On a historical note, during the French Revolution, the royal couple was King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette. The marriage was arranged as a form of peace treaty between France and Austria, who have long been waging war on each other. Louis was only 15, and Marie was only 14. (That translates to about 1.5 years in dog years). Right now, I'm considering adding another OC couple as a compromise between historical accuracy and character personalities. Marie's mother, Maria Theresa, was unconfident in her daughter's ability to rule, but she felt that peace was desperately needed. However, unlike Garth and Lilly, Louis and Marie held little interest in each other. The title of "Grand Alpha" in this story is the human equivalent of "His/Her Highness". Alphas in general, represent the nobility. The Omegas are the commoners. The Hinton train collision will be continuously referred to in the story. It was a train collision between a Canadian National freight train and a Via Rail passenger train. More than 30 million dollars of property was destroyed, and 23 people lost their lives. Jasper National Park was only 16 miles away. Please comment and review!

And, by the way, just to keep your attention, I like to put "quote searches" in my chapters. Can anyone find the hidden quote by Ben Franklin?


	3. Fly, a Banff Butterfly

**Chapter 2: Fly! A Banff Butterfly!**

"A peace is of the nature of a conquest; for then both parties nobly are subdued, and neither party loser."

~ William Shakespeare, English playwright

**Kate's Den (during the night)**

Kate wanted to sleep well to prepare for her first day on duty, but Paddy and Marcel ruined that plan. They decided to drop by to see how their furry friends were doing. Kate and Humphrey were cuddled up and asleep when they were both hit by a rock golf ball.

Both wolves groaned, looked at each other, and then outside the cave entrance. Paddy and Marcel were waving at them from outside. The two wolves groggily and lethargically walked out towards the entrance.

"Bonjour, my furry friends," Marcel said with unrestrained ebullience.

"Marcel! Paddy! We haven't seen you in so long" Humphrey said, smiling, "How have you two been?"

"Très bon," Marcel replied with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Kate asked. She was genuinely happy to see her two friends, but they did show up at a very inconvenient time.

"We have great news," Paddy said, raising one of his wings. Kate and Humphrey both leaned closer.

"Yes, we have news from Banff National Park," Marcel continued.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other. Banff National Park was about two-thirds the size of Jasper in terms of land area, and it was located directly south. Despite its small wolf population, its wolves have long been allied with the neighboring packs of Kootenay National Park and Yoho National Park. It was a diverse place; different wolves from very different origins—ranging from the Northwest Territories to Montana—can all be found there. Although there have been small skirmishes between the two in the days of yore, recent relations were generally good. Banff has never had many caribou—one of the key reasons that the wolf population there never really grew. Its situation was never as grim as that of the Eastern Pack, but there have been recent talks of a possible merger between the packs of Jasper, Banff, Kootenay, and Yoho.

"Did their caribou return?" Humphrey guessed.

"No," Marcel said, "It's about a merger—to further unite the packs."

This did not come as a complete shock to Humphrey, but Kate seemed boggled and worried. Finally, Kate asked, "Does Grand Alpha Tony know about this?"

"Oui, and he accepted their offer," Marcel claimed.

"And if everything goes smoothly, which probably well happen, we'll have a combined size of more than 7800 square miles," Paddy added.

"Yes, the new Combined Pack will control 7814 square miles, to be more exact."

Humphrey jumped for joy. "This is great!" Humphrey shouted, "This is great. We'll get food, peace, new friends. I can't wait. This is going to be great!"

"Shh…" Kate whispered, "My parents are still asleep." Humphrey looked back into the cave. Thankfully, Eve and Winston did not wake up.

"So, is there going to be an arranged marriage?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Marcel replied, "Between Garth's younger brother—Austin and the daughter of the leader of the Banff-Kootenay-Yoho wolf pack—Marie. The reception will be held tomorrow at the Sunwapta River." The Sunwapta River was a major source of water in Jasper. Its headwaters in the Columbian Icefield served as the border between Jasper and Banff. It was a neutral site—the most likely place for a wedding.

"Wait, who told you this?" Kate asked.

"Grand Alpha Tony himself," Marcel replied proudly.

"He told us during a golf match only a few minutes ago," Paddy added. "We weren't originally planning on arriving so late, but Grand Alpha Tony liked our company. We tarried a bit. Grand Alpha was going to send Hutch to relay the message, but Hutch was already exhausted.

"No kidding. He probably spent hours looking for me today."

Humphrey finally broke in: "Who's Austin? He sounds familiar."

"He was standing behind Garth during the wedding. Remember him? Brown fur, round face, straight manes…"

"Oh yeah, he was the first to arrive that time you fainted after getting hit by caribou."

"Yep, that's him. I've never really talked to him, but I've heard that he's composed and likes hunting. He's a bit shy too, but I'm sure he's good marrying material."

"Watch him fall in love with an Omega on the way there," Humphrey joked, "Oh man, I was so surprised when they announced that Garth and Lilly were getting married."

Kate, Marcel, and Paddy all chuckled. "So, what's the reason behind merger? Are they out of caribou?" Kate asked.

"The other packs all admire your culture. They want to be with you," Marcel replied, "But the caribou is a factor as well. The climate is getting warmer. The caribou herds are migrating north."

"And speaking of culture, we brought you a gift," Paddy took off his golf bag and reached inside it. He took out a shining pin-on medal from the bag and gave it to Kate.

"We overheard that you became the commander of the Versailles Guards," Marcel stated, "So, we found this medal and decided to give it to you."

"Thanks," Kate responded, "it's beautiful." She carefully examined the medal. It was a small circular medal, about the size of her paw. It had a red border reading "Jasper Park, Canada" and there was a picture of Fryatt Valley in the inside.

"We knew that you'd like it."

"Why don't you try it on, Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Here, I'll help you put in on," Paddy offered. He tied together two strands of hair on Kate's chest and formed it into a hardly-visible loop. He put the metal pin of the medal trough the loop. "I think that will do the trick."

"How do I look?" Kate asked with a tired smile.

"Great," Humphrey replied, "You look ready command. You look more beautiful than the night you were going to meet Garth." Although Humphrey felt that he was exaggerating a bit, he was true to his feelings. Kate added a sense of ruggedness to her beauty and cuteness with the medal on her chest.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Kate hugged Paddy and Marcel.

"If you need any help, just let us know. We still owe you a favor for helping us get home," Humphrey said graciously.

"We'll drop by from time to time to check how you're doing." Marcel dusted himself and began to walk out the cave. "Enjoy your first day on the job." Marcel and Paddy took off into the air, circled once, and then flew off into the darkness.

"Let's get some rest know," Kate said, "We'll need all the rest we can get." Humphrey nodded, and the two went off to sleep.

**(The next morning)**

"Kate, get up," Humphrey whispered, "The sun is shining. You don't want to be late for you first day." Kate groaned, rubbed her eyes, and stood up. Humphrey was typically not an early riser, but his face was full of youthful vigor and excitement. "I got you a gift of my own. Here, look!" Humphrey rushed out the cave and came back with a small black tricorn hat in his mouth. He gently placed it on Kate's head. "I found this one day while exploring the human areas. It looks really good on you."

"Aw, Kate," Eve exclaimed from behind Kate, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, mom"

"So, is my little girl ready for her big day?" Winston asked with a proud smile. Kate was glad that both of them seemed to have forgotten what happened the day before.

"Yep, dad, no problems here. I'm the commander of the Versailles Guards now. I'm ready for everything," Kate said with confidence. Humphrey chuckled at Kate's certitude. Although Kate probably had a better understanding of her job, Humphrey knew the implications of the job well enough—it meant protecting Grand Alpha with your life. Sure, one didn't actually have to die, but it was still and dangerous job—a job reserved for the best of the best, the bravest of the brave, and the Alpha of the Alphas. But then again, Kate matched that description perfectly.

"Come on, Humphrey," Kate said, "Let's go."

"To Versailles?"

"To Versailles!" Kate led Humphrey out of the cave and towards Versailles.

**Outside Versailles**

Hutch waited impatiently outside Versailles. It was almost time for Kate to arrive. Grand Alpha Tony watched from on top of the train car, but he showed no sign of impatience; rather, he showed great excitement. The Versailles guards were lined up in two straight lines, awaiting orders from their officers. Garth and Lilly were looking out the windows of Versailles, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Kate and Humphrey. Hutch could see Austin walking in circles in the back, probably still nervous about the wedding. Hutch stood between the two rows of Versailles guards, making sure that the troops were lined up correctly. Jerome slowly walked next to Hutch.

"Kate agreed to come, right?" Jerome whispered. Jerome's grey fur seemed to light up in the bright sunlight. He held no grudge against Kate for hurting him during the roughhouse—in fact, he was happy to be under Kate's command. His only regret was that Kate was already married. "Kate's a good fighter," Jerome remarked, "but she is still young. This job requires a lot of dedication."

"Don't worry" Hutch whispered back, "Kate is an Alpha. She knows her responsibility. It's terrible that the marriage reception is happening on her first day though. Is your cousin, Austin, ready to marry?"

"He's a bit shy, but he is a really nice wolf. He can be stiff sometimes, but you only have to meet him to like him."

"He hasn't even met Marie yet. I heard that she was pretty, but I have a feeling–Wait, I hear someone coming."

All eyes trained on the small road leading up to Versailles. Kate slowly emerged, with Humphrey by her side. Kate's expression was dignified. Her face showed nothing but attention and energy. Her hat, fur, and medal all glimmered in the sunlight. She seemed to glide across the rough surface of the road, and her head was parallel to the ground. Her curvilinear shape stood out against the backdrop of the trail. Humphrey was walking next to her. He had a nervous smile on his face, but the nervousness wasn't very evident.

"The Versailles Guards await your orders, commander," Jerome and Hutch said simultaneously. The two officers both raised their paws over their eyes as a form of salute.

Kate nodded and proceeded down the middle of the two columns to inspect her troops. They were all familiar Alphas, numbering around thirty. Some were members of her hunt group. Others were veteran defenders of the valley. They were lined up uniformly, and all wore serious looks. They were big, brawny, well-cleansed, and reliable wolves and towered over their commander like the trees. Hutch walked next to Kate, telling her about the plans for the reception.

"The message about the reception got to you, right? I already have the route planned out."

"At around midnight."

"Sorry, but it was a last-minute decision," Hutch tried to explain, "We didn't even know until noon yesterday. Today was chosen for a special reason…"

"Alright, I understand," Kate replied. She looked back at the two rows of troops and then at Versailles. She briefly made eye contact with her sister. The two smiled at each other. It has been weeks since the two last saw each other, and both were glad to see that the other didn't change a bit. Up on the roof of Versailles, Garth was standing next to his father, smiling down at his ex-fiancée.

"Kate, commander of the Versailles Guards, is reporting for duty," Kate briefed to Tony. Humphrey could see a clear resemblance between Kate and her mother. Both of them were capable of a wide range of personalities. They both were usually nice and fun, but they both could tense up and get serious when the situation called for it.

"Time to go, Garth," Tony said to Garth. Tony's body made a cracking sound as he got up. It was that disk again. Tony winced, and Garth stopped to help his father. "It's okay. Get your brother and Lilly. We're going." The two dived through a hole in the roof and entered the train car. Lilly ran out to greet her sister.

"Kate," Lilly ran and hugged her sister, "it's been weeks since we last met. How are mom and dad doing?"

"Fine," Kate replied, "How's life at Versailles? How's Garth?"

"Right now, he's teaching me how to hunt and stuff. I never got too good at it, but we're having a great time together."

"So, I heard you're an Alpha now—one of the future leaders of our pack," Humphrey said.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically. Garth and Austin stepped out of the palace. They held a very close resemblance, although their physiques were very different. The two had the exact same color scheme—flaming fur and hair, creamy underbellies, and green eyes. Garth was taller than his brother, and he was strongly built. In contrast, Austin had a pudgy look. Garth's expression was of excitement and joy while Austin's expression was of anxiety. Grand Alpha Tony walked out after them.

"Hutch, Jerome, you two lead the troops," Kate ordered, "Versailles Guards, depart!" Someone near the front of the front of the procession started howling to the shrill marching tones of "The Stars and Stripes Forever". The two columns of troops began to move forward. Lilly, Garth, Tony, and Austin were safely between the two columns of troops. Kate and Humphrey marched near the front, carefully looking around for any signs of danger. Some wolves cheered and waved when they saw the procession. They all seemed enraptured. They were glad about the merger. The merger meant peace, and peace meant food. Humphrey saw his friends—Salty, Shaky, and Mooch—waving down at him. Humphrey smiled and waved back. Meanwhile, Hutch came up to Kate again in order to brief her on the trip.

"The reception is being held at an island in the middle of the Sunwapta River. Jerome and I checked out the location yesterday. The river crossing isn't a big problem. It's only 35 feet across, and the water's swallow enough to walk across. We will need to cross a road, but we don't expect a lot of traffic. The river is 26 miles away, so it'll be the early afternoon when we get there. A crowd is expected, as many members of both packs will attend."

"So, we need to be extra careful."

"We are guarding with pride."

"We are guarding our pride."

**North of Sunwapta River (early afternoon)**

On July 1, 2011, the sandbanks of the Sunwapta, a river than runs between Jasper and Banff, had been selected as the place for receiving Marie, who was coming to Jasper for her marriage. A neutral site was chosen to hand her over. The entire procession from Jasper seemed to shine under the sun. Everyone was exuberant. Even Tony, whose back typically prevented him from traveling long distances, showed no sign of tiredness or pain. It seemed like the perfect day for a wedding. Not a single cloud covered the sky, and butterflies danced around them. They had already crossed the roadway, and the shores of the Sunwapta River were just ahead of them. The trees were lush, and the ground was filled with all sorts of flowers. It seemed like a picture from a story book. Meanwhile, in Banff…

**Saskatchewan Crossing, Banff National Park**

The playful laughter of a young wolf echoed through the forest. A small female Alpha leaped out of the brush and chased after a butterfly. The young female held a strange resemblance to Lilly. She had snow-white fur and large, lavender eyes, and the two were about the same size. The only difference was that Lilly wore her fur forwards while this Banff wolf wore her fur backwards. Her eyes were filled with energy, youth, and innocence. She chased the butterfly into the river but lost track of it in the sun. A larger female, obviously this young wolf's mother, jumped out from behind the brush.

"Marie," the mother called out, "What are you doing in the river? Look at you; your fur is all wet now." Marie stepped out of the river and shook the water off.

"Sorry, mother, but the butterfly was really beautiful."

"Here, let me fix your fur for you." The mother picked up an acorn and straightened her daughter's fur. Marie, excited as ever, ran to the edge of the water to catch a glimpse of herself.

"How is it, mother?" Marie asked, "I look pretty, don't I? My future mate is sure to fall in love at first sight."

"Marie?" The mother asked in a serious tone. The smile of Marie's face turned into a more serious look.

"You have a number of virtues," the mother stated, "You are capricious, vacuous, playful without limit, and lack deep thoughts. So, remember to listen to those around you and behave." The two wolves hugged each other.

"I'm afraid, mom," Marie said in a said tone, almost on the verge of tears, "Why can't I be with you instead? Why can't you follow me to Jasper?"

"Now, don't be afraid, dear. I'm the head Alpha of Banff, and I have to stay here, but I'll visit you in your dreams. Don't worry." A tear rolled down the mother's face. She, like Kate, also feared the worst. Marie was kind, pretty, and playful—and an Alpha by birth (the rank of Alpha in Banff was granted to anyone whose parents were Alphas) on top of that. However, she was too young to know anything about running her own pack. Her sweet personality would probably make her very popular with other Alphas, but it was difficult to run a pack with only a sweet personality.

"Saying 'I love you' doesn't say how much I love you."

The two hugged even more tightly.

"Here, take this with you," the mother said, putting a purple flower onto Marie's fur. "I'm always with you, even when you can't see me. Now, now, dear, it's time for you to go."

Marie soon found herself heading down the trail to Sunwapta River. There, many Banff wolves, consisting of every age, gender, and rank, were lined up next to the dirt trails. They were all cheering and howling radiant tones. No one saw the sadness on Marie's face. They were more excited about the merger than anyone else. It meant an end to starvation, forever-lasting peace, and the introduction of splendid Jasperian culture. They all cheered loudly as Marie and her mother made their way to Sunwapta River.

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Place (five minutes later)**

The entire parameter of the island was completely surrounded by the Versailles guards. They all stood emotionlessly at attention, resembling the Queen's Guard of England. Kate dispatched a few to the shores of the river to control the large crowds that were gathered on the sandbanks. Only a handful of selected Alphas and their servants were allowed onto the island itself.

"If you see anything suspicious, report to me immediately," Kate ordered the guards on the island, "Hutch, Jerome, you two stay here. I want to scout out the Jasper bank." Kate jumped into the swallow water and waded her way to the other shore. Humphrey followed her.

"Kate," Humphrey reminded her, "Jasper and Banff are both guarding with pride. No one would think about causing any trouble here."

"Yes, but still…" Kate scanned the crowd. Most of the crowd were local Omegas—from young pups to old members. Everyone was happy to witness such a historical transaction, and Kate could see that genuine joy radiated from their faces. _Perhaps I am being overly worried, _Kate thought.

However, Kate did not notice two serious-looking wolves mixed in the jubilant crowd. One was colored in a copper tone while the other was colored in a strange greenish-brown hue. They both nodded at each other and dashed towards the woods.

In the woods, a tall, dark wolf was waiting for them. A bush covered his face, but simply judging by the size of his frame, one could easily tell that he was an Alpha.

"They'll arrive soon," the greenish-brown wolf said, "We're all set, Duke."

"I told you not to mention that name!" the dark wolf barked. His eyes glared with hatred. He pounced at the greenish-brown wolf. The greenish-brown wolf tried to run away, but it was no use. Duke reveled his long fangs and dug deep into the greenish-brown wolf's neck, severing the jugular vein. Blood squirted out of his neck. The greenish-brown fell to the ground with a dull thump—a textbook kill. Duke seemed to feel no remorse as he returned to a composed and aloof state.

"Florence," Duke calmly called out, "you can come out now." From behind the tree, a young white wolf stepped out. She looked exactly like Marie—the same white fur, the same big lavender eyes, and the same petite frame. She had a charming smile on her face, as if she were inviting an Alpha for a howl. She glanced at the copper-colored wolf, who was too shocked to respond.

"Fl-Florence?" the copper-colored wolf stuttered, "A-are you really Florence?"

The white wolf giggled and reached towards her mane with her hind legs. She lifted off the white wig she was wearing, revealing her short, light-yellow hair. "You like it?" Florence asked, putting the wig back on, "Some wolf-dogs found this wig while exploring one of the human areas. It fits quite nicely." The copper-colored wolf recoiled in shock. Not only could Florence, an Omega, act like an Alpha like Marie, she could even talk like Marie.

"Well, I'm impressed," the copper wolf said with an unbelieving look.

"Take her alive, alright?" the dark wolf, Duke, ordered in a low voice.

His two subordinates nodded. "Let's go," the copper wolf whispered. He rushed back towards the river, not even glancing at the body of his old friend—the greenish-brown wolf. Florence was running not far behind him.

As the two disappeared under the shade of the forest, Duke could not help but grin. The grin turned into a hysterical evil laugh, frightening some nearby bluebirds into taking flight. He stepped out into the sunlight, revealing his body. He was an unusually tall Alpha—towering above even Garth, but his frame was gaunt, as if we hadn't eaten for weeks. He had the reddish brown fur that was the trademark of the Eastern Pack. He had a sharp, angular muzzle and hollowed-out cheeks. He had glaring brown eyes and a matching, curly mane. A soft, cold breeze made his fur flow with the mind. _I'll ruin this marriage, _Duke thought, _Tony and the Royal Couple will be ridiculed by the whole of Canada, and dethroned as a result. And I, Duke, shall be the next Grand Alpha. _He laughed to himself again, showing his sharp, blood-covered fangs.

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Island Place (five minutes later)**

The island in Sunwapta River was specifically chosen because it had a large abandon lodge—probably the home of some aloof and deceased millionaire. It was to be the place where Marie would clean and prepare herself before the wedding. About a dozen low-ranking female Alphas, serving as Marie's ladies-in-waiting, were also on the island. The Versailles guards were lined up in front of the lodge, waiting for the arrival of Marie. No males were allowed inside the lodge in order to give Marie some privacy.

Marie arrived on the island without incident. Kate watched as she majestically drifted into the lodge, where the ladies-in-waiting were waiting for her. They led her to what seemed like the master bedroom—a huge room on the first floor complete surrounded by mirrors and paintings.

"Alpha Marie," a senior servant said in a calm tone, "the Reception Ceremony will soon begin. Please clean your fur and change your accessories."

"What? I have to take off this flower?" Marie asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes. You're not allowed to wear any products from Banff."

Marie looked at a mirror on the wall. The purple flower was shining on her fur. She remembered her mother. Marie could almost hear her mother say, "I'm always with you, even when you can't see me." For a second, it looked as if Marie would start to cry, but instead, she rose her head up defiantly.

"No!" Marie replied, "I'm not cleaning myself either!"

"Marie," the senior servant pleaded, "This is a rule! Please do so!"

"I'm going back! I've decided not to marry anymore!" With this, Marie turned her head and dashed out the door of the room.

**Sunwapta River, Banff Bank**

Kate and Humphrey both heard the drama unfolding from the shores on the Banff side of the river. They both rushed onto the island.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Hutch replied, "now it seems that Marie is whining about the marriage."

Jerome chuckled, "Why do Alpha females all have to be so…" He stopped his statement after receiving a sharp glare from Kate.

"Send a message to Grand Alpha that there will be some delay in the schedule," Kate ordered Jerome. Jerome, happy to make up for his flippant comment, dashed off in the direction of a nearby mountain peak—Cotter peak, where Grand Alpha and the Royal Couple were waiting.

"What a wolf!" Kate complained, "At the very last minute…" Kate was interrupted by the sound of Humphrey's laughter. "What?" she asked.

"Well," Humphrey teased, "you weren't that much different. You were refusing to take the job as commander until the last minute."

"I'm different from such a shrew," Kate barked back.

Suddenly, Kate's eyes caught sight of something: a white wolf—Florence—was sneaking into the lodge through an unguarded window. Kate squinted to get a better look. She looked like one of the ladies-in-waiting, but there was something different about her. Alphas, even low-ranking ones like the ladies-in-waiting, had distinguishing features. This particular wolf lacked one of them. _Something about that Alpha doesn't seem right… Wait! Her tail is curled up! She's not an Alpha! Alphas don't curl their tails up like that!_

"Kate? Kate? I was just kidding. Kate? What's wrong? KATE!" Humphrey's yelling took Kate out of her trance.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Hutch asked.

"One of the ladies-in-waiting… looked like an Omega."

Humphrey laughed, "Hey, hey, Kate, you're being more suspicious than necessary today. It's probably just an Omega wanting to get a closer look. Besides, you can't really tell from just a short glance."

Kate calmed down, "Perhaps, you're right."

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Island Place (five minutes later)**

Meanwhile, inside the lodge on the island, no one was laughing or calm. All the ladies-in-waiting were shouting Marie's name and searching the lodge. Because of the dusty air inside and Marie's cleanliness, no one could smell Marie.

"Marie! Marie! Where are you! Marie!"

Marie playfully glanced at the ladies-in-waiting futilely searching for her. Marie was hiding inside one of the cabinets in one of the bathrooms on the first floor. There was no way anyone would be able to find her. She could not repress a playful laugh. But her laughter was quickly cut off by someone poking at her. Marie turned around and found herself standing face-to-face with a wolf that looked just like her—Florence.

"Hi, Marie" Florence greeted, "You want to play a game? I can become you, and you can become me…"

**(Five minutes later)**

"Was she there?" the senior lady-in-waiting asked a younger servant.

"No, I can't seem to find her anywhere," the younger servant responded.

"Keep looking for her,"

"Yes!"

The senior walked into the bathroom. She searched the shower and then the tub, "Ah, Alpha Marie!" she said to herself, "Where is she hiding?"

Florence leaped out of the cabinet. "Surprise!" she yelled in a pup-like voice. The senior lady-in-waiting recoiled and almost fell into the tub.

"I got bored of playing hide-and-seek," Florence said, mimicking Marie's voice, "But I've already cleaned myself, see?"

"Don't scare us, Alpha Marie," the senior complained. She was completely fooled by Florence's appearance and voice. "We don't have much time left. Hurry, come with me." The senior wolf grabbed Florence and ran out of the room. Marie looked on with a playful and mischievous smile.

_Wow! So, I become you and you become me. _Marie recalled her conversation with Florence, _Sounds fun! I'll disguise myself as a servant and go to Jasper to surprise everyone._ Marie leaped out of the cabinet, jumped onto a handle on the shower, and then skipped outside the broken window. _Jasper is north of here. I'll just have to walk with the sun my left, and I'll be in Jasper in no time. _Not knowing the dangers ahead, she boldly and naively ventured out into the forested northern portions of the island.

However, Kate noticed someone jumping outside the window. She managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of Marie's white fur and straight tail. "Huh?" Kate whispered, "She's different from the lady-in-waiting I saw earlier. Hutch, you wait here. This seems suspicious." Kate dashed off towards the forest.

"Wait, Kate…" Humphrey tried to hold her back, but Kate ignored him. As Kate rushed into the forest, Humphrey turned to Hutch with a sad look, "Oh jeez, it's almost like I don't exist anymore."

"She's just overly stressed. It is her first day, and this is a very important event," Hutch stated. Humphrey nodded but said nothing. He hoped that it was true.

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Island (northern tip)**

Marie slowly glided northerly until she saw small cave carved into the side of a rocky mountain. _This looks just like my den at home,_ Marie thought, _I wonder if anyone lives here._

"Is anyone here? Anyone?" Marie shouted into the cave. The cave was rather deep. Stalagmites and stalactites covered cave, making it hard to navigate. Just as Marie was about the turn around, she heard a noise coming from the dark depths of the cave. Her curious and happy expression instantly turned to horror. "Who's there?" she demanded fiercely.

Six wolves slowly walked out of the darkness in a triangular formation. They were probably all brothers—all had copper-colored fur and the exact same pattern. Walking out in front was their leader—the copper-colored wolf who met with Duke.

The leader nodded towards his brothers and then approached Marie. "Alpha Marie," he quickly stated, "We are here to escort you to Jasper. Please hurry up." His voice echoed through the caves. Seeing no movement from Marie, the leader grabbed Marie by the front arm. Marie slapped him in response.

"How dare you touch me! How insolent!" Marie responded sternly. She tried to run the other way, but two copper wolves blocked her path.

"Grab this shrew and tie her up, brothers!" the leader ordered. The six wolves formed a circle around Marie. Marie struggled in vain to get out. "What are you doing?" she cried out, "How dare you!" The six wolves were closing in on her. There seemed to be no escape…

But fortunately, Kate arrived just in time. Marie had a fairly weak scent, but it was fresh and easy to follow. Kate had no problem tracing Marie to the cave.

"WAIT!" Kate yelled from outside the cave. The six kidnappers and Marie turned and looked in awe as Kate charged at them. With her back to the sun, Kate seemed truly magnificent. She leaped into the air, barely missing the stalactites on the roof. The kidnappers were too shocked to act. Kate quickly knocked one unconscious with a kick to the head.

"Are you Alpha Marie?" Kate calmly asked Marie. Marie nodded, "Yes, I'm Alpha Marie of Banff. Who are you?"

The other five wolves shifted positions to block the only exit in the cave. Kate put herself between the five copper-colored wolves and Marie.

"Damn!" the leader cursed, showing his sharp teeth, "Who the heck are you?"

"Jasper Versailles Guards commander—Kate."

"That's where you got your skills... Brothers, attack!" One wolf immediately leapt at Kate. She easily dodged the attack and bit her opponent in the leg. Another leapt at her from the side but missed. The attacks were poor, disorganized, and trite. The poorly trained kidnappers proved no match for Kate—the best fighter of Jasper. Soon, only three copper-colored kidnappers were left. Kate was holding her own, but just barely.

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Island Place (southern tip)**

Jerome rushed back to the island, only to find only Humphrey and Hutch. "Where's Commander Kate?"

"Nowhere to be found," Humphrey replied bitterly.

Jerome did not notice Humphrey's bitter voice. "What could she be doing?" Jerome said in disgust, "The reception was finished without any trouble! Heck, is this an Alpha female's whim?" Humphrey raised an eyebrow, but Jerome did not notice Humphrey's expression either.

"We're ready to depart," someone in the Versailles Guards shouted, "Did something happen?" The troops were already lined up in formation. Florence, whose authenticity only Kate had doubted, was standing near the center, ready to be escorted to the Jasper side of the river.

"No, nothing," Jerome replied, "Commander Kate will come later. In her place, I, Jerome, will take command. Depart!" He handsomely waved his arm in the direction of Versailles.

As the procession crossed the river, Florence let out a malicious grin. _I never thought that this would be so easy! Duke is going to reward me handsomely for this._

**Sunwapta River, Bride Receiving Island Place (northern tip)**

Kate soon dispatched a fourth wolf with a bite to the stomach. The odds were in her favor now. The remaining two wolves were no longer able to block the only cave opening. Marie took this chance to dash out of the cave. Kate followed her, with the two remaining wolves at her tail. Unfortunately, Marie was not a fast runner. Kate and Marie lost their lead as they approached the downward slope on the northern tip of the island.

"Kate, they're catching up," Marie cried. Kate looked back. The two remaining wolves were quickly closing the gap. Kate could almost feel their breath on her tail. If she wanted to get out alive, she needed a miracle. And then, the miracle came.

Nearby was a hollowed-out log, neatly cut in half by a lightning strike. "Come on, Marie, jump into that log."

"What?"

"Just do it; trust me." Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Marie jumped into the log. Her momentum was enough to send the log traveling down the hill. Kate barely managed to catch up to the log. She hopped in just in time to get away from the two remaining wolves. In front of her, Marie was letting out a high-pitched scream. Her eyes were closed, and she was almost lying on her back. _This is what I must have looked like that time Humphrey saved me from that bear,_ Kate thought to herself.

"You can open your eyes now," Kate tried to calm Marie, "You can trust me." Marie's scream of terror gradually changed into a scream of excitement.

"Make a left—30 degrees. Head for the ramp!" Kate commanded. The two have already reached the very tip of the island. The mighty Sunwapta River was in front of them. Fortunately, there was a small mound at the waterfront. If they could hit it, they might be able to fly across the river. Marie and Kate both put their paws on the side of the log and leaned to the left. The log was quick to respond. It hit the mound right in the middle. Kate and Marie both screamed in excitement as the log sailed over the river.

"Welcome to Jasper Park, Canada," Kate said, "You're in Jasper territory now."

"Look, we're flying! We're flying! We're… ow!"

The log hit the ground like a meteorite and snapped in two. Kate and Marie were sent flying, but they both landed unscathed on the soft, boggy ground.

"Well, at least we're here."

"We're here."

"What do we do now?"

"I need to take you to Grand Alpha and the rest of the royal family. Those two wolves might still be chasing after us. The river will slow them down, and they'll probably lose our scent, but we can't afford to lose any time. Follow me." Marie got up to follow Kate.

"So, where's Grand Alpha?"

Kate raised her paw and pointed at a nearby mountain. "He's waiting for you at the foot of Cotter Peak. There's a nice trail up that mountain, and it's only about 1.6 miles away. It'll only probably only take a few minutes."

**Cotter Peak (ten minutes later)**

The sun was already beginning to set. A red hue was cast onto the mountains, forests, and lakes. The water in the lakes reflected the light and turned into a bright orange color. The entire sky was a beautiful red color too. Garth and Lilly marveled at the beautiful landscape from atop a small hill.

"Wow, Garth," Lilly commented, "This view sure is beautiful from up here. It looks like a painting."

"There sure is nothing better than watching the sunset while holding the paws of a wolf I love," Garth responded, "Too bad Kate and Humphrey can't be here right now."

Lilly gave Garth a playful kiss. Bluebirds flew down from the mountains and flew circles around the two wolves. The two couldn't have felt happier, but the same could not have been said for Austin, who was nervously walking in circles behind them. Despite growing up along Garth, Austin lacked Garth's fine touches. Austin wasn't nearly as fit as his brother and was a very poor hunter. Neither of the brothers, at least until three weeks ago, could howl properly. To make it worse, Austin did a poor job of hiding his insecurities and wasn't nearly as outgoing as his brother. He was the kind of wolf who could along with everyone but was incapable of any deep relationships.

"Oh look, I think Marie is coming," Lilly remarked from on top of the hill.

"You ready to meet your bride, Austin?" Garth teased his brother. There was no response.

"Get into a straight line," Tony whispered, "Marie is coming." Garth and Lilly got off the hill and sat next to Tony. Austin silently filled into the gap between Garth and Tony. Duke, who was also present, sat down on Tony's other side. From behind, the wolves looked like that they could be a part of a "Cingular: Raising the Bar" advertisement, with Duke being the tallest and Lilly being the shortest.

Florence slowly and gracefully climbed up the gradual hill. She smirked as she approached Tony and the rest of the Royal Family. Nothing could stop her now. Tony was visibly impressed by the beauty of the Banff wolf and walked forward to greet her. Florence, showing no signs of nervousness, gently nodded to greet the Grand Alpha. Then sudden, a scream disrupted the meeting.

"WAIT!" Kate shouted from the bottom of the hill. Her shrill voice echoed through the canyons and instantly grabbed everyone's attention. "Please wait. That is an imposter!" Everyone turned to look at Kate, including Florence, who looked on with a malicious stare. Tony's expression turned into one of surprise, but Duke seemed unimpressed.

"Have you gone mad, Kate?" Duke asked disparagingly. "Marie is right here."

Kate ignored Duke. "The real Alpha Marie of Banff is here." She gestured at the trees behind her. Marie slowly and regally walked out. A beam of sunlight passed through the clouds and shined on Marie. Everyone looked in awe. Her beautiful complexion, precise posture, and regal smile all suggested that she was a true Alpha. Sounds of awe and wonder echoed throughout the mountains.

Florence knew that she was in trouble. Although she did look like Marie, one could simply tell who was the real Marie by asking a few questions. Her best bet was to sneak away while everyone was busy admiring Marie. She silently turned and dashed for the top of the hill, but her actions did not escape Kate's keen eyes.

"Hold it," Kate said, charging after Florence. Florence quickly increased her speed, but it was no use. Kate leaped into the air and tried to bite her mane. Instead, the wig simply came off. Kate lost her momentum. Florence's cover was blown, but if she could run fast enough, she might just be able to escape.

But Duke suddenly jumped in front of Florence. He smiled maliciously for a second. Florence recoiled in shock, not believing that her boss was betraying her. She stood up on her hind legs in an attempt to jump over Duke. Duke saw the perfect opportunity. He could both exterminate Florence, thus preventing anyone from learning about his evil plan, and look like a hero while doing it. He pounced at Florence's soft and exposed underside and bit his teeth into Florence's soft flesh. Florence yelped in pain as she fell backwards. She landed on the ground with a loud thump. A piece of her abdomen was missing, and red blood flowed out and stained her white fur; she was dead.

Duke showed no sign of disgust as he spat out the chunk of missing flesh. He turned around at began to walk back to his former spot. Kate, however, could not repress her anger and disgust.

"Duke," Kate yelled in anger, "this wolf was not attacking anyone. Why did you have to kill her?"

"Anyone who conspires against the Royal Family deserves such a fate," Duke replied coldly. Despite his voice, Duke was outraged. His plan was so close to success, but Kate had to ruin it. _You'll pay for this one day, Kate, _he thought, _I'll get you one of these days; you'll see. _

**(Five minutes later)**

"I'm sorry for what happened today," Tony apologized. His face showed genuine regret at the events Kate described, "You did a very nice job protecting her."

"Thank you, Grand Alpha," Kate replied, "It was only my duty."

"You can have the rest of the day off. You've done more than your share today."

Kate saluted and walked down the hill. Hutch and Jerome were all waiting for her with eager expressions, probably wanting to hear more about the events that Kate experienced that day. Humphrey stood behind them, showing a mixture of joy and sadness.

"Welcome back, Kate," Jerome congratulated, "Good job bringing her home."

"Defeating four wolves single-handedly?" Hutch complimented, "I'm certainly impressed. Tell us how you did it. We have lots to learn."

"Thanks guys," Kate said, only slightly moved by the compliments. She slowly approached Humphrey, who looked somewhat upset over the events.

"You know, Humphrey," Kate said, "I wouldn't have made it today if it hadn't been for you."

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"If you hadn't taught me log-sliding, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"It comes in handy," Humphrey said with a smile, "It should be a graduation requirement for Alpha School." Kate chuckled at Humphrey's joke. Kate was happy to see Humphrey turn back into his old self again.

"Humphrey, let's get some water at the river," Kate suggested, "I'm exhausted. Hutch, Jerome, you two take command here. I'll be absent for the rest of the day." Kate walked off in the direction of the river. Humphrey followed her. Their bodies cast out long, dark, shadows in the dusk sun. The sun was beginning to set, and the stars all came out.

Meanwhile, on the top of the hill, Tony presided over the meeting of Marie and Austin. "Now, the bride meets the groom," Tony announced in a gritty voice, "Hey, why are you hesitating?"

Marie noticed the wolf hiding behind Tony. "She's your pretty bride, Now, now, what are you doing?" Tony pushed Austin in front of him with his paw. Austin did nothing but stare at the ground, too nervous to even take a look at Marie.

"This is my son, Austin," Tony introduced, "He's a tad shy." Tony chuckled heartily.

Marie scanned Austin from his paws to his head. He had short legs, a large body, and a nervous look. Austin was panting incessantly, probably due to his nervousness. He fell way short of being aesthetically pleasing, and her first impressions of him were not good. _He's to be my mate? _Marie thought with disappointment and disbelief.

"What are you standing there for?" Tony urged, "Greet your bride with a kiss." Austin unwillingly approached Marie. She tried her best to smile as Austin approached her. She turned her head to receive the kiss as she felt the contact of Austin's wet muzzle. Then…

BOOM! A loud explosion tore the two wolves asunder. They both recoiled in fright at the sound, but Tony chuckled, "Ha, it's perfect timing," he laughed, "Look!" He raised his paw and pointed north.

"Wow," Lilly exclaimed in awe, "Fireworks!"

**Sunwapta River**

Kate and Humphrey were drinking out of the river when they heard the loud boom. They saw the lights of fireworks as the red lights and explosions rocked the sky.

"Fireworks?" Kate asked in bewilderment.

"Happy Canada Day!" Humphrey replied in a joyful voice, "You haven't forgotten this, have you?"

_It's July 1__st__,_Kate thought, _So that's why today was picked as the day of the wedding_. "Happy Canada Day, Humphrey!" The two embraced each other warmly. The crisp and sharp opening theme of "O Canada" echoed through the mountains, occasionally disrupted by the bang of a firework exploding. There was no moon (A/N: the moon on July 1, 2011 was a new moon), but the fireworks lit up the night. The lyrics of "O Canada' was crisp and clear. Kate and Humphrey howled to the joyous and melodious music.

O Canada!  
>Our home and native land!<br>True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
>With glowing hearts we see thee rise,<br>The True North strong and free!  
>From far and wide,<br>O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
>God keep our land glorious and free!<br>O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
>O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.<p>

The music quickly faded into the sweet and soft sounds of Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_. Kate and Humphrey howled to that as well. Then, the music turned into the spirited and vigorous Indiana Jones theme song before finally culminating to a spectacular finish with Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. The sky above them was ablaze with fireworks and rocket glare as deafening explosions and music shook the mountains. Kate and Humphrey were awestruck by the dazzling sound-and-light show. The fireworks continued with unabated vigor. The hissing rockets and shells glittered in the air. It was a beautiful sight.

**Cotter Peak **

From Cotter Peak, the Royal Family and its newest member—Marie, watched the fireworks. Garth and Lilly were cuddled together, savoring the moment, but Marie could not enjoy it. She was too disappointed over the turn of events. _Although I got a kiss from my mate-to-be for the first time, I don't feel any excitement._

As the fireworks finally drew to a close, attention was refocused onto Marie and Austin. Tony continued to direction the meeting. "That was a good fireworks show," Tony announced with a laugh, "great relaxation for our frayed nerves. Now, it's time to introduce the Royal Family." Tony guided Marie towards Lilly, Garth, and Duke.

"This here is Alpha Garth, Austin's older brother," Tony introduced. Garth wagged his tail and nodded as a form of acknowledgement.

"This here is Alpha Lilly. She's Austin's sister-in-law and Garth's mate. She was from the Western Pack of Jasper and helped unite the packs." Lilly and Marie eyed each other. They resembled each other quite a bit and were amused by their psychical resemblance.

"And finally, here is Alpha Duke. He is Garth's uncle and my younger brother. He used to be my second-in-command and is an intelligent wolf." Duke nodded coldly at victim of his failed plan.

"After I pass on, Lilly, Garth, Austin, and you shall become the new leaders of the pack, but that'll be later. For now, let's head back to Versailles. We planned a moonlight howl just for you." Marie's face lit up at the mention of the party. She liked gatherings, and it would be a good bonding session for her and her new mate.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Under the star-light night, the Royal Family and Versailles Guards were headed back to Jasper. The packs have been united, and everyone was happy. Kate and Humphrey travelled with Versailles Guards, because, as Kate put it, there was "safety in numbers". Near the center of the procession, Lilly and Marie were enjoying a female pup-pup conversation. They were quick to befriend each other and enjoyed the company.

"Truly, had Kate not been there…" Lilly commented. Marie had just finished her description of the events that day, and Lilly was proud of her sister's bold and quick actions.

"Right," Marie responded, "Had Kate not been there, I would probably be dead now."

"It's scary to think about it. Even though she's my sister and our age, she's so vigilant and responsible."

"She's your sister?" Marie asked in surprise, "She looks a lot older than you, and you two don't look alike at all."

"A lot of people don't believe me, but it's true. She was born before me, but we were in the same litter."

"Wow, our age…" Marie glanced at Kate. She looked so much older, but she was also just one-and-a-half.

"So, wait until we get to Jasper. I'll show you around. We have the nicest den ever. It's a train car…" Lilly and Marie prattled on.

As the procession marched on, no one noticed two wolves looking down at them from a nearby cliff. They both had very light-colored fur, hinting that they were wolves from the Arctic Regions. One of them was old with a short, light-gray mane. The other was young, with a long light-brown mane.

"Alpha Hans," the older wolf said, "that's the marriage procession of Marie." Hans nodded and looked on. The procession passed uneventfully and disappeared into the darkness.

Kate, Marie, Hans… the day of their fateful encounter was drawing near. Into the Jasper Revolution, which will eventually occur, the complexity-woven destiny awaked Kate, Marie, and Hans. To Versailles Palace, where decadence and conspiracy swirled, the parade proceeded—in silence and in solemnity.

Well, it's another long chapter. Due to the length of my chapters, I tend to update extremely slowly. Basically, in this chapter, Marie arrived in Jasper. Kate foils the Duke's plot to prevent the marriage of Austin and Marie, though he manages to avoid suspicion. Marie meets her future mate and is deeply unsatisfied. Alright, now it's time for the historical facts. There were many OCs in this chapter, but fortunately, there will be fewer later on, and you can match them with real historical figures.

The character of Austin is based on Louis Auguste de France, who is better known as Louis XVI. Auguste translates into Austin in English. He was a pudgy, shy, and painfully inadequate 15-year-old. He had little interest in love and governing and lacked social graces—in more layman terms, a poor leader.

Marie is based on—you guessed it—Marie Antoinette. Although she would later earn a bad reputation, in her younger years, she was really just a naïve and capricious girl. As for most girls her age, she did not wish to be separated with her mother and did not wish to get married. Despite being pretty, Louis XVI paid her no attention, and Marie was deeply unsatisfied. This cold relationship would be one of the reasons for the collapse of the French Monarchy. Although I originally wished to play Garth as Louis XVI and Lilly as Antoinette, the cold relationship between the two historical figures was a major theme, and the relationship between the two wolves was warm. To avoid compromising character personalities and historical accuracy, I decided to add in these two figures.

Duke is based on Louis Philippe II, Duke of Orléans. He was one of the candidates for the French Crown if Louis died. There is a lot of controversy surrounding him. He used his power and affluence to support Enlightenment ideals and protected many critics of the monarchy. Some claim that he genuinely supported a constitutional monarchy and Enlightenment thought while others claim that he only wanted to overthrow Louis XVI to claim the throne for himself. There are many conflicting accounts of his life, but in this story, he will serve as an antagonist. Although he never probably attempted to kidnap Marie, he did undermine the French Monarchy and contributed to the French Revolution.

Hans is based on… well… he's no one important—yet. Jerome is not based on any historical figure but will still contribute to the plot.

The Sunwapta River is based on the Rhine. It separated Austria-controlled Germany and France. Marie Antoinette was actually handed over at the Rhine.

As you can probably tell, the story is not just a documentary. It contains lots of drama and character relationships.

I do not have a quote for this chapter, although I do have a trivia question. Read the part describing the fireworks. Those lines were taken from the diary of a British sailor during a famous battle in 1814. What is the name of this battle? (Hint: think about the red glare of the rockets and the explosions of the bombs bursting in air)

PLEASE rate and review (falls on knees). I really can't improve my writing without reviews. Thanks for reading, guys.

(p.s. If no one finds the quote in the first chapter, I'll announce the answers on the next chapter.)


End file.
